


Heaven in Hiding

by lasorcas



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, HOW CUTE IS THAT, Handcuffs, Jockstraps, Language Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recycling, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Silence Kink, Sub!Max, a bit of tears but they're, but please don't actually do this at home it's unsafe and you'll go to hell, but quite vaguely, dom!daniel, dont judge, established something, god i dont know okay, god im tired, he calls him pretty boy and treasure, i guess??, kinda i guess lmao, max is mixing languages like a pro look at my bilingual son, probably???, that duolingo owl would be so proud of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/pseuds/lasorcas
Summary: ok it's weird. hope you like it as much as i do. pls leave kudos and comments if you do. love y'alls. peace.huge thanks to bonotje for translating the dutch bits, she's a queen!





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> ok it's weird. hope you like it as much as i do. pls leave kudos and comments if you do. love y'alls. peace.
> 
> huge thanks to bonotje for translating the dutch bits, she's a queen!

He’s lying on the black sheets, face down and pressed into the mattress, struggling to breathe, rolling his hips in a feeble attempt to create some friction around his damp crotch, something, anything that is more than just freshly conditioned air immersing his naked body. The ten minutes he’s spent here all on his own feel like decades crawling past him. He’s helpless, tied to the bed with sturdy handcuffs around his wrists and his ankles, struggling against the ropes as his body twists on the mattress, anything, something. 

Then, he halts in one stroke, ears perking up. He listens to the footsteps, light and echoing from the walls of the living room. Thanks God, Daniel’s flat is nowhere near as spacious as his own. He’s pretty sure this bed he’s been squirming on for the past years - minutes - makes half of the place already. He clenches his fingers in fists, body tensing at the looming pleasure he can already foretaste in his tingling fingers, in his throat, on his tongue.

Daniel doesn’t bear that dominant ambience in his everyday life. His forever gleeful smile and the happy twinkle in his eyes immediately make you deem him one of them vanilla guys, that only do missionary and consider any kinks gross and vulgar. But one would never think he owns a whole collection of ropes and handcuffs and a plethora of other sex toys at his place; one would never contemplate he loves to grant this sweet agony that is pleasure through pain and humiliation. And one would never imagine Max enjoys being owned this way, and by his own teammate.

Ex-teammate, he corrects himself. Now is a good time to retrain yourself.

He starts to think the footsteps were sole illusion casted by his own attention deprived mind when his hips get squeezed in hot hands that pull at him, forcing him to get on his knees. He whimpers, surprised, and scarcely manages to stay somewhat upright without falling to his side; Daniel holds him firmly, fingernails digging into wide hip bones to the point where it hurts and yet Max stays still, clenching his jaw instead. 

“Easy, boy,” Daniel drawls, the huskiness of his voice sending shivers right into Max’ curved spine, resonating in his moist groin. A hot hand ghosts up his back, brushing over his shoulders and suddenly he realizes how tensed he’s become, and lets it go at once, allowing his head to drop forward, his upper body to melt on the sheets like chocolate bar left on the burning sunshine. The touch travels back down then, fingers tapping some remedial melody on every round bone until it’s at the crook of his ass, Max pushing his hips upwards to meet it. 

“Eager much?” 

Max parts his lips but intercepts the swearing before it slips through. Easy, boy…

Two fingers slide down on the oily skin, pads pressing into the lube wet hole, causing Max to nearly choke on the moan that wills to escape from his throat. He remembers the rules. Make no sounds, unless told so. Silence. He bites on his lower lip, tongue pressed against the even row of teeth.

Two fingers slip inside easily, Max letting out a silent gasp as well as forcing himself to relax. He’s already stretched enough for them to proceed to the main course straight away, and yet he knows this isn’t Daniel’s style, no. They have race weekends for quickies. Now, it’s time for torment. 

Daniel presses his hot mouth to Max’ shoulder blade, licking off the saltiness, tracing his wet kisses all the way down and down, fingers moving inside Max leisurely, teasing him more than anything else. He rasps his teeth on the thick skin, tip of his tongue a needle to Max’ body, and the younger man twists on the bed, pushing his ass into Daniel’s face the moment he feels the wet tongue circling his hole. Dan squeezes his hips again then, moving away from his body, and that’s their way of punishing. They don’t do slaps or hits, they’ve discussed it, so Daniel would never use this sort of violence on him; and yet, right now, Max feels like he would rather endure a couple of punches instead of the complete, almost painful absence of Daniel on his body.

“Done?” Dan simply inquires, raising his voice. Max can only whimper in response, catching the sheet in between his teeth to keep himself from retaliating. It’s in his nature, the need to seek revenge, to fight back and hurt back; and nothing accedes to him better than when his inner self is being subdued, by either himself or someone else - no, Daniel only. “Speak up.”

“Yes,” Max hisses. “Yes, ‘m sorry.”

“Louder.”

Max groans, nudging the sheet with his face. He hates it, he hates this because he knows damn well Daniel has heard him clearly enough and yet he’s ought to comply in order to earn what he craves the most. 

“I’m sorry,” Max concedes, raising his voice ever so slightly hoping it’ll be enough for Daniel and gasping when two hot palms grab his asscheeks and a wet mouth presses into his hole once again. He barely suppresses a wail and digs at the mattress with his forehead instead, his body curving involuntarily to meet Daniel’s face, to force his hot, sturdy tongue deeper as he licks into Max, holding him firmly by the meaty hips. He works his tongue, alternating rapid thrusts with long, wide licks, saliva smudging on his chin and his nose and dripping down to Max’ balls that are covered with the black fabric of his jockstraps when Dan tilts his head to take a gulp of air and a look at Max’ face scrunched up in pleasure, black blindfold still covering his eyes, any movement of his strong, muscled body restricted by wide leather cuffs around his wrists as well as his ankles, and a black collar encircling his thick neck, stating his status quite clearly. He caresses his thigh then, his asscheek, placing a gentle kiss on the porcelain skin.

“Pretty boy,” he lulls. “You’re such a pretty boy, aren’t you?”

Max mumbles something incoherent against the sheet and yet he feels blood rushing towards his face, his cheekbones burning. He can’t stand being thrown compliments at. 

“Up, now,” Daniel commands and Max’ knees and elbows are already bent as he settles himself a bit heavily on all fours. Daniel is fumbling at something, opening drawers, shuffling clothes, and it’s mere seconds later when the mattress dips under the weight of his body again and he brushes his palms over Max’ sides, fingernails rasping at his belly to rile him up a bit. “You think you’re ready to take me, boy?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Max blurts out breathlessly, shoulders trembling with anticipation. Daniel smirks - of course he does - before Max feels some cold liquid being poured abundantly on his entrance, running down leisurely and wetting the cloth of his underwear. He feels goosebumps running up and down his spine and quivers slightly. “Cold,” he gasps.

“I know,” Dan scoffs before pressing a thumb to Max’ hole, circling it, teasing, rubbing, warming up the lube, slowly but steadily guiding Max towards insanity; pushing in ever so slightly once the liquid is warm enough, Max mumbling pleas at the impact, the sweet feeling of intrusion. Daniel’s free hand is caressing his asscheek and the small of his back, flowing with the curves of his body, setting up the rhythm in which Max should be moving. It doesn’t last long, however, the torture; Daniel is too aroused himself to wait any longer, his swollen dick throbbing against his abdomen and he cannot hold back a hiss when he strokes himself to roll on the condom properly. The sight of Max like this before him gets him every time, no matter for how long they’ve been playing these games already. He’d lie if he said he remembered when it all started. Before Max there was no one to whom he could unveil this side of him, whom he could dominate and who would be enjoying it as thoroughly and candidly as Max does; no one could understand and accept him the way Max does. 

He presses the red tip into Max’ gaping entrance, throwing a glance at his face as if seeking for his permission, and thrusts in all at once, heels of his palms digging into Max’ meaty lower back. The Dutchman quivers and chokes on the shuttered moan that somehow still comes out as a high-pitched whine, cut off abruptly by another one of Daniel’s movements, skin meeting skin sharply. A hand slithers up his back, fingers coiling around the leathery collar encircling his neck and a gagging sound leaves his mouth as it starts pulling, so violently that he has to stand on his knees now and the handcuffs around his wrists are threatening to either pull him back down or break his bones if he doesn’t comply, just like Daniel who buries himself in his body with a low pitched growl. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so tight,” the words find their way into his mind and he bites on the tip of his tongue to prevent the pleas from leaving his mouth. Silence.

As if having read his mind, a moment later Daniel is pining him on the mattress with his own body weight, falls on top of him, not even bothering to catch himself with his arms and just pushing the air out of Max’ lungs instead with his boney chest meeting Max’ sweaty back. He rolls his hips, alternates sharp, almost painful snaps with leisure, deep fucking, his dick sliding inside Max’ soaking wet hole with easiness. He grunts in Max’ ear and bites at the shell and fuck this hurts, but it hurts so good because it’s Daniel and Max tilts his head to give him more room for biting and sucking and kissing and doing whatever the fuck else he wants to do with him tonight. 

“Yeah, boy, take it,” Daniel groans, bringing himself up and holding onto Max’ shoulders now, hips pumping forward, skin slapping skin rapidly, his balls hitting Max’ ass with every new thrust. Max lets out a wretched moan that resonates in his own skull and he barely manages to catch a breath when his head gets pinned against the mattress by Daniel’s heavy palm. “Shut up. Stop fucking whining.”

And he bites so hard at his lower lip he feels the metallic taste spilling on his tongue and clenches his fingers into fists, twisting the sturdy ropes that tie him to the bed, struggling against the soft wide cuffs encircling his wrists. Dan is panting as he fucks into him some more before halting with an almost animalistic roar, clearly out of breath.

“Fuck,” he breathes, “fuck, look at you.” He swats the blindfold off Max’ eyes, leaving it hanging on his throat instead and grabs a handful of his hair, roughly tilting his head. Max blinks a couple of times to adjust to the light and looks to his left where he’s learnt the mirror is, scarcely holding back a gasp at the sight of his pale body fully at Daniel’s mercy, their hips connected, Daniel straddling him from behind, his sun baked skin glistening with sweat all over his ripped body; his tattooed thigh pressed into Max’ porcelain one; his curls a sweat wet mess with multiple strands lying on the sticky forehead. “What a pretty fucking mess you are. Now, watch.”

He’s still holding Max’ head in place when he snaps his hips forward again, the tip hitting that sweet little spot inside Max that makes him jump on that bed, eyes rolling in pleasure - for a second, before his head gets shaken in Daniel’s firm hold and there’s a growl in his ears.

“I said, fucking watch,” he hears and forces himself to open his eyes and look and it’s painfully difficult because Daniel is so deep and yes, yes, right there! 

His body’s trembling from how thoroughly he tries to keep himself together, eyes opened, mouth shut, and Daniel is picking up his pace again, his hips meeting Max’ sharply, his free hand adding pressure to his lower back making him arch his spine so beautifully, he’s so beautiful beneath Daniel, he’s so pliant and he’s so candid in his compliance it fascinates him how he keeps forgetting what and who truly makes him feel at home, at peace.

Max’ face hits the mattress as Daniel lets go of his hair, squeezing his hips in his palms instead, mumbling swearings as he pumps his dick into Max over and over and over again and Max is still watching, eyes wide and unseeing as his vision becomes blurry and his heart starts banging violently in his own ears. He almost sobs once Daniel comes to a halt, a heavy, sticky body on top of Max, and the Dutchman hides his face in the black sheet and swats his hand, trying to break free from the ropes.

“Yeah, not so quick, pretty boy,” Daniel whimpers, his cock slipping out of Max and the younger man gasps silently at the sudden lack. Daniel is fumbling at his own dick, rolling the condom off it before shoving it to Max’ face, “open your mouth.”

Max sticks his tongue out obediently as the used rubber lies on top of it.

“Good boy,” Daniel caresses his cheek. “Keep it inside. And don’t choke on it.”

Max is barely paying any attention to the lullaby that is Daniel’s hoarse voice and just hums involuntarily as he closes his mouth, digging his teeth into the warm salty rubber, tasting, endeavouring it. He bucks his rear up as he feels Daniel slapping his hot cock on his hole, eyes having rolled a long time ago now, lungs and throat burning and his groin painfully swollen and trapped under his own body. Daniel is taking it slow this time around, hovering over Max’ body as he leisurely enters him, stretching him out just perfectly until his balls are pressed into the Dutchman’s ass and then, he gasps almost as if in astonishment.

“You’re so tight,” he whispers, placing a gentle kiss behind Max’ ear. “So tight for me,” he nudges Max’ cheek with his nose, a bit like what animals do showing their love, “Now you can talk, baby.” He smiles.

“ _Ja_ ,” Max breathes out in relief and he can feel Daniel’s shivering on top of him and it draws a smirk on his very own lips; he pushes the condom into his cheek, the rubber circle still trapped in between his teeth when he mumbles. “ _Niet stoppen, alsjeblieft_ ”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Daniel gasps and his fingers are gambling at the wide black waistband of Max’ jockstraps, clenching in fists around it, twisting and pulling and bringing Max’ rear up to pound even deeper into him, Max’ knees bending and toes curling and he snaps his legs up abruptly but the ropes are restrictive and he groans at the feeling of sturdy cuffs digging into his ankles as the rope stretches ever so slightly. Daniel noses at Max’ jawline, dry tongue poking the thick skin, teeth rasping over the fresh stubble. He takes a deep breath and growls, “You’re making me feel so good, boy, so good. Such a slut for me,” he brings himself up with one single push, fingers brushing over the stretched hole as he pushes the index one inside, Max letting out a surprised moan and clenching around him instinctively. “Such a pretty lil hole for me, fuck.”

“Please,” Max whimpers inadvertently, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s been too long, he needs to be touched now when his dick is so swollen he swears to God another minute and he won’t be able to feel his balls. 

“What was that?”

Max swallows another moan when Daniel suddenly withdraws from him, leaning in to press his lips into Max’ sweaty nape.

“Please, touch me.”

And all Daniel does is scoffs, placing a quick kiss on Max’ cheek before crawling and kneeling in front of his face, his heavy cock on Max’ parted lips. He fumbles at the handcuffs, undoing them deliberately slowly and watching Max’ face the whole time as it twists in relief, his fingers encircling his wrists once they’re free from the ropes.

“Open,” Dan implies impatiently, the leaking tip of his cock smudging precum on Max’ lips as the Dutchman obeys, parting his lips, the condom resting on his tongue. Daniel smirks, pressing the pulsating tip into the rubber and rolling his hips, entering him, sliding down his throat and Max fights the urge to spit him out, forcing himself to relax instead as he squeezes his eyes shut and sucks in his cheeks. Daniel is moving rapidly already, thrusting inside Max’ silky throat again and again, clenching fists on his messy hair to hold him still; he groans and moans and it’s music to Max ears together with the sloppy sounds his mouth and his throat make. 

“Look at me,” Dan inquires and Max has to make an effort to actually open his eyes and find focus on Daniel’s strong figure. The Aussie bites on his chapped lips and there’s still this look on his face, this fire in his eyes that only make Max wish to make his dominant feel good, do it at any cost, however painful or humiliating it might be; he seeks to be humiliated by Daniel, needs to feel how feeble he is in front of his…

Ex. Ex-teammate.

He digs his nails into Daniel’s thigh and tries to move away but his struggles are being intercepted all at once, with Daniel only quickening his pace, squeezing Max’ skull in his hands. Max feels himself gagging and shuts his eyes immediately-

“At me,” Daniel growls, the tip of his cock making Max feel sick and dizzy as it dives into his throat. Max can feel tears gathering in between his eyelids and somehow, robbed of air and voice and dignity, still manages to open his eyes and find Daniel’s face in the blurry mess that is his vision. Dan makes one sharp movement, choking off Max’ air, and slowly withdraws from his silky warm mouth, saliva dripping down Max’ chin and leaving dark spots on the black sheets. He cards his fingers through Max’ disheveled hair, brushing the strands away from his forehead with two blue eyes still fearlessly glued to his face, wet stripes of tears glistening on Max’ cheeks and of saliva on his chin. He brings a hand to just under Max’ chin and Max gets the hint, spitting the chewed rubber out for Daniel to toss it aside somewhere. He smiles softly, “Let’s turn you around now. On your back.”

He scrumbles himself off the bed and Max drops his head, drying his face off on the sheets, while Daniel is fumbling at the cuffs on his ankles. It takes him some time to undo them though, and Max turns his head to watch him in the mirror as Dan grabs his ankles and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed, rolling him by pushing at his hip as well. Max lets him do it all, glancing at him once he’s on his back with Daniel’s hot palms caressing his thighs that encircle his narrow hips instinctively. He slides his hands down Max’ sides, fingers wrapping around the waistband of his jockstraps and slowly pulling at them, elastic fabric licking down Max’ thighs, his cock springing free against his lower belly and he gasps at the simple feeling of something apart from the lifeless fabric finally, blissfully touching him as his tip smudges precum on his skin.

Daniel smirks, “you’re loving this, don’t you, boy?” and all Max is capable of doing in the state he’s in is nod and hum in response.

The Aussie presses the head to Max’ entrance, leaning in to connect their mouths and drink in the moan that leaves Max’ throat when he thrusts in fully, Max curling his toes and digging his heels into Daniel’s lower back. They both groan simultaneously when another sharp thrust follows, Max wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck, brushing his fingers against his nape before Dan grabs at his wrists, pinning them into the mattress above Max’ head.

“Talk to me, baby,” Daniel says against his skin, rolling his hips and God he’s so deep and so close and it’s overwhelming and Max swears he feels him in his fingertips and his bones and-

“ _Fuck, fuck, je voelt geweldig_ ,” Max pants, nudging the mattress with the back of his head, his body arching underneath Daniel’s heavy figure.

“Touch yourself,” Daniel commands. “And don’t you dare coming before I tell you to.”

Max wraps his fingers around the tip absentmindedly and it twitches in his palm when he starts stroking himself, spreading precum with his thumb. He can’t do much with Daniel’s body pressed into his own like this and his strokes are awkward and short and all wrong but it’s still better than nothing, and it brings him closer and closer to the edge as he finds his pace and works himself in Daniel’s rapid rhythm. Daniel is sucking and biting at his neck, trapping the wide leather collar in between his teeth and pulling, making Max bring his head up before it starts to bite into his skin. His hips snap forward to their own accord, sweat dripping from his body and onto Max’, Max’ legs trembling as he holds onto Daniel’s hips and his arm aching from how quickly he’s stroking himself. He chokes on a moan and hides his face the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“I can’t, I can’t,” he pleads, “please, I really… Please, Daniel.”

“Keep going,” Dan growls in response and Max groans in frustration, fist clenching where Daniel still holds his wrist above his head. He squeezes his cock in his hand, hoping that’ll make the irrepressible urge to come to go away, and hisses when Daniel lets him go and presses his palms into his chest instead making it even more difficult to breathe, Max gulping on the short inhales for dear life. Daniel rasps his fingers on the broad chest before his hand slides further up and wraps around Max’ throat in a tight fist, bringing the weight of his body forward, Max’ eyes flying wide open as he gets robbed of even the pathetically small amounts of air he’s had before. He grabs at Daniel’s wrist, but doesn’t move, just holding it as if to make sure it stays where it is. They fix their gazes on each other, Daniel fucking into him in rough snaps and adding more and more pressure on just above Max’ Adam’s apple before Max’ hold on his wrist grows weaker and weaker and his eyes eventually twitch to roll and his countenance nearly goes lifeless, when Daniel finally releases his throat, wedging two fingers in between his skin and the leathery collar instead. Max takes in a deep sharp breath that escalates into slight coughing and looks at Daniel with wide eyes filled with equally fear and lust, and he swears he can feel a smile drawing on his lips as he does so.

“Fuck,” Dan laughs before diving in and thrusting his mouth into Max’, teeth clashing and tongues pulling at each other rather than kissing. He mumbles against Max’ lips, “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Max chokes out a moan that almost ends up being a chuckle and rasps his nails on Daniel’s back.

“ _Ik weet het, ik weet het… En,_ ” Max whispers as he swallows thickly, his voice so quiet it resembles breathing more than speaking, “ _Ik hou ook van jou._ ”

Daniel shakes his head ever so slightly and hisses, squeezing a hand in between their bodies and withdrawing from Max’ wretched body, stroking himself rapidly, muscles in his body clenching violently, his mouth fallen agape and his eyes glued to Max’ before he squeezes them shut, hot come splattering across Max’ belly and on his cock as Max watches him with a fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Daniel grits his teeth and drops his head, struggling to catch his breath, his curls covering his face from Max, and the Dutchman reaches to him, his palm landing on Daniel’s thigh and caressing the soft skin there lovingly when Daniel looks up to chuckle and growl.

“Keep touching yourself.”

Max shivers at the almost threatening hoarseness in Daniel’s voice and obeys quickly, grabbing his aching length around the base and starting to stroke again, slowly, cautious enough not to touch the tip in any way because he knows it’ll send him over the edge the second he feels any sort of pressure being added to the pulsating head. Daniel sizes him up, lowers himself and leaves a peck on his lips, still hovering over his body.

“I know what you’re doing,” he whispers against Max’ earlobe, sending goosebumps all over his body. His own hand wanders up and down Max’ side, smudging the hot cum all over his belly, until it lands on his crotch instead, covering his fingers, “hands up.”

“Oh, no, please,” Max whines because please, fuck, no, they’ve been there before and he knows exactly what Daniel is going to do with him, knows what kind of torment is waiting for him and how fucking painful it is, how exquisite Daniel is in his methods of torturing and how good his hands feel on Max’ cock.

“I’m waiting,” is all he gets in response together with a fascinatingly calm look Daniel gives him, two embers burning through him. Max whimpers something incoherent while bringing his tensed arms up, fingers brushing over the handcuffs and Daniel notices it and suddenly there’s this smug on his face as he reaches over, wrapping the soft inside of the cuff padded with fake fur around Max’ wrist, fastening them with quick schooled movements. Max trembles beneath him as he does so, the ache in his groin driving him crazy and the anticipation for what’s going to follow only fueling him more.

Daniel runs his wet mouth down his arm, rasping his teeth over the soft fuzz of hair, sucking at the shaved armpit, biting and nibbling at the nipple as Max brings his legs up involuntarily, bucking his hips forward to meet Daniel’s body. The Aussie wedges his hand in between their bodies, cupping Max’ crotch and palming him slowly, his mouth leaving marks on Max’ collarbones and neck. 

“C’mon, just get on with it already,” Max groans, snapping his hips forward into Daniel’s palm and, “ah!” two rows of teeth clasp on his neck, digging into the thick flesh, surely leaving a mark there.

All Daniel does is laugh against his skin before he stiffens his spine, his free hand wedging in between their crotches and fingers pressing into Max’ entrance, catching him off guard and thrusting in before he can even process it. Max’ hips jump on the mattress, a hiss slipping through his clenched teeth before Daniel starts fucking him with two fingers and the hiss escalates into a breathy moan. Max twists the ropes in his fingers, trying to find something to hold on to, and can’t hold back a whine when Daniel squeezes the tip of his cock in his other hand, stiff pads circling the crown, teasing more than anything.

“Please, Daniel,” Max whimpers, arching his back to try and thrust into Daniel’s fist when the Aussie wraps his fingers around the shaft. The other hand keeps fucking him steadily, pads pressing into his walls, sliding on the sweet spot every now and then, pleasure shooting through him like hot bullets every time. He’s pins and needles all over his body, his crotch boiling hot and yearning to sweet release but Daniel keeps pulling away every time when he’s so close, can almost taste it on his tongue…

“Ask again,” he hears and a growl escapes his throat, his hands clenched into fists. He’s shaking from both will to come and rage for what Daniel is doing to him, knowing damn well that’s he’s on the very edge of his self consciousness as well as dignity. Daniel licks at his earlobe, fingers buried deep into Max, another hand squeezing his pulsating cock, and Max cries out in frustration, toes curling and body shaking as he gathers the last stirrings of tenacity in order not to come, just yet, just a little bit longer. 

He swallows thickly and his voice is all shuddery and feeble when he wails, “Please, please, Daniel, let me come.”

Daniel scoffs in his ear in response, “Not yet.”

Max chokes on a moan and nudges Daniel’s shoulder with his forehead in frustration, pushing his hips up into the embracing fist. His whole body aches from how much he wants it and he’s only seconds away from ending it all, from giving in when he digs his teeth into Daniel’s shoulder and forces himself to think about something, anything that’ll distract him from the torment. His mind snaps to racing, to the ugly part of it, to crashes, to heartaches, to the pain that comes with underachieving, and he starts remembering his every single crash and all the hurt that came with it, the tears and the disappointment and the anger and the mayhem that was his head back then and he thinks it’s finally going away, the urge, at least enough for him to hang in there for some time more. He almost neglects the way Daniel traces wet kisses down his chest and his belly and to his inner thighs, the rhythm of his thrusts getting messier as he does so. He presses his face to Max’ groin, sucks on his balls, still working his cock with his one hand and fucking him with the other and Max almost wishes he could multitask with such easiness. Daniel licks and takes him fully in his mouth and nudges him with his face and it’s too much, too much for Max to handle and he feels himself seething from the very depths of his body when Daniel mumbles against his skin, “you taste so good. Come for me, baby.”

And his thighs quiver, encircling Daniel’s head, and he pushes his hips forward into the touch and cries out when a couple of messy strokes push him over the edge and he’s spilling all over his belly and Daniel’s hand and face as waves of pleasure shoot through him, drawing all sorts of pathetic noises out of him. He digs his heel into Daniel’s shoulder, pushing at him.

“Stop, stop,” he pants, throat so dry it burns just like the rest of his oversensitive body. Daniel withdraws from him easily, drying the fingers off with the black sheet and hovering over Max, connecting their mouths in a lazy, exhausted kiss.

“You look so good like this,” hot air hits his wet lips as Daniel speaks up.

“Untie me,” he breathes in response, drawing a smirk on Daniel’s lips.

“Dunno, maybe I should just leave you here like this for the rest of the day.”

“Dan.”

“Fine, fine,” he laughs and reaches over, undoing the cuffs with his fingers still covered in lube and other Max’ fluids and sliding against the lock. He wraps his fingers around Max’ wrists once they’re free, bringing them to his chest and covering them in gentle kisses, as if licking his wounds that aren’t really there. “You’re my little treasure, Max. My little secret.”

“Yeah, shut up,” Max chuckles, freeing his hands to hug Daniel’s shoulders with them instead.

“No, I’m being dead serious,” Daniel whispers and his lips brush against Max’ as he does so, “I love you so much.”

Max closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, pulling Daniel even closer to himself, their bodies sticky with sweat and cum and God knows what else but it’s still Daniel, so he couldn’t care less about how gross they are right now. Dan nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck just below the collar and runs his fingers up and down Max’ sides before he halts at his armpits and starts tickling him, a high pitched laugh slipping through Max’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been emotional. check out my [tumblr](http://itsmaxver.tumblr.com)!! and please PLEASE leave kudos and comments!! ily!!


End file.
